Bestiary
CAUTION: Research is currently limited and values are a rough estimate.... be warned. But they are as accurate as can be atm!! *'For Life Values i have used (Greater Than) x and (Less Than) x' for the sake of not knowing the exact values. You WILL be hit back if u hit Equal to or Less than the first value, and are guaranteed to 1-round (Kill) the critter if u hit for Equal to or Greater than the second value. More time will be needed to conclude these numbers... *Max Hit columns will be in the format as follows: () *The column labeled "x.xx% Max Hit" will be used for determining Max Hits while wearing a Suggested/Maximum Armor % Value that you could have while training in said area, with the same format as stated above. Town Critters *I wonder if Town Guard still takes all of your gold like it used to. Alley Drops *Rabid Dog: Dog's Tail (1) Heals for 9 *'Squirrel': Squirrel Hide Armor Set Outskirts 'Drops' *'Bat': Spicy Bat Wings (1) Heals for 18 *Mimic: Aqua Sapphire (1) Rare spawn monster Sewers 'Drops' *Mimic: Azure Diamond (1) Rare spawn monster *Warrior: Whey Bread (1) Heals for 36, Warrior Throwing Knives (1) Rare drop *Fear: NO DROP Found in SE corner of the Sewers Canals 'Drops' *Terror Rat: BBQ Rat Toes (2) Heals for 70 *Mimic: Black Obsidian (1) Outer Bog ATTENTION: All of the Bog areas have been revamped and are not accurate statistics at this time, until we get more time to redo them again. ' 'Drops *Bog Lurker: Contaminated Saliva (1) Heals for 135 *Mutant Frog: Contaminated Saliva (1) Heals for 135 Inner Bog 'Drops' *Swamp Tree: Enchanted Dead Wood (1), Moss Wafer (2) Heals for 160 Center Bog 'Drops' *Swamp Giant: Moss Wafer (1) Heals for 160 *Mimic: Fire Ruby (1) Abandoned Mine Level 1 Mine * (**) - This seems to have been an odd occurence. Crucial03 got hit for this much and died. However, {Axel} confirmed that the Max Hits are currently set at 1500 for both critters in LvL 1 Mines. So, beware... i don't know exactly what to think on this one. 'Drops' *Ore Vein lvl 1: Topaz Gem Shard, Copper Ore *Mine Goblin: Warrior Shield Manual, Warrior Necklace Manual, Warrior Gauntlet Manual, Warrior Boots Manual, Warrior Chest Manual,Warrior Leg Manual, Warrior Helmet Manual *'Ore Vein lvl 2:' Ruby Gem Shard, Iron Ore *Red Mine Goblin: Silver Ore 'The Zoo' 'Drops' *Bear: Half Eaten Fish (1) heals for 215 *Elephant: Elephant Ears (2) Heals for 232 *Rhino: Ivory (1) *Lion King: (!!!Rare Drops!!!) Tribal Ring of Primal Fury, Enchanted Tribal Ring of Primal Fury, Tribal Bracelet of Primal Fury, Tribal Amulet of Primal Fury, Tribal Blade of Finesse, Tribal Ring of Mystical Order, Enchanted Tribal Ring of Mystical Order, Tribal Crown of Primal Fury, Tribal Chest of Primal Fury, Tribal Footpads of Primal Fury, Tribal Shield of Primal Fury, Tribal Neckband of Primal Fury, Druid Valley 'Drops' *Druid: Kreen Kabobs (1) Heals for 422 *Avarial: Kreen Kabobs (2) Heals for 422 *Kreen: Kreen Kabobs (3) Heals for 422 'Level 1 Druid Keep' 'Drops' Druid Crow: Crow Feathers Druid Keeper: Mulled Wine 'Level 2 Druid Keep' 'Drops' Druid Bull: Bull Horn Druid Bear: Bear Paw Druid Wolf: Wolf Fang 'Level 3 Druid Keep' 'Drops' Druid Beast Master: Bear Paw Druid Mage: Sinew 'Level 4 Druid Keep' 'Drops' 'Bestiary' 'Drops' Echidna - Snake Meat Gremlins - Chocolate bar